TWOW Side Story: Terredepaix
by Formosa
Summary: This story is about what happens to Harry during those 'few weeks and a year' at Terredepaix. Includes how he got so freakin' smart and how he's taught how to be polite... tch, polite. Right. Discontinued. Don't even try.


Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter world. Only Terredepaix :)**

Harry looked around at his destination unblinkingly. It was a blindingly white room, like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, only that it lacked moving paintings. There were other beds in the room around him, donned with white sheets and white pillows like his own bed he was lying in. Some had curtains draped around them to give privacy to whoever it was occupying the bed. He looked at the portrait on the wall above him. There was a very pretty lady on it with red hair and emerald eyes. The person looked oddly like his mother, Lily Evans Potter, when she was eighteen years old, a little time before she became pregnant with him most probably.

"That was my mother," said a voice behind him. He turned his head around, with no pain, surprisingly. He looked at the figure before him. The figure was a female. She had her mother's emerald green eyes and silky black hair that went halfway down her back. She was wearing a blindingly bright white cloak that covered everything except her head, which made her seem to melt into the white walls around him. A sparkling gold tiara was atop of her head. Her face was soft but betrayed no emotion. Even her striking emerald eyes that looked oddly like his, which were supposed to be 'windows to the soul' were empty of emotion. What baffled him most were her ears, which were pointed at the top.

"My mother died when I was very young, protecting my older brother," she said tonelessly. Her soft gaze turned to meet his. "We've been expecting you, Harry James Potter." Harry gaped at her. How did she know his name? Where was he, anyways? How come he felt no pain? Questions continued popping up in his head at an uncontrollable rate. She continued to gaze at him without wavering. As if she could hear his thoughts, she answered, "Everything will be explained to you the day after tomorrow. You must heal properly first and finish the ritual." Without waiting for his answer, she put her hand on hers. "Do not question what is about to happen until the day after tomorrow." He started to speak but found he couldn't, for he was moving again. He felt as if her hand froze him. Suddenly, light engulfed him. His mind screamed at it to let him loose but he did not say a word. He fought to find darkness that he treasured once more. After a while in the light, the light faded and darkness engulfed him.

He was now sitting in a dark chamber. The chamber wasn't dark and grimy like the Chamber of Secrets at all. It was dark, yes, but it was far from grimy. He was sitting on a big chair about twice his size and found the chair draped in gold, silver, and black. In front of him were three brief stairs and the floor seemed to be marble that was black, gold, and silver, like the blankets covering the chair he was in. He didn't know how these things turned to how they were and he was eager to try and find out how they had done it.

"Questions later, Your Highness," said a voice next to him. He turned his head and saw the female from earlier still clothed in white standing next to a hooded man. The man had black hair and deep seemingly endless black eyes. He was taller than the female, who stood at 5'10, by a few inches at 6'2. He was wearing a pure black cloak covering his whole body and face. The man inclined his head towards him as a sign of respect.

"Who are you?" Harry couldn't help but ask. The man let out a deep bark-like laugh. Harry thought he knew that laugh from somewhere but he couldn't point his finger at it.

"I am Lord Elsar of Eirith, Your Majesty," the man answered. He nudged the female lightly. The female remained unfazed but answered anyways.

"I am Princess Aurenia of Atlantis, soon to be ruler of the Ayras," she answered emotionlessly. Princess Aurenia and Lord Elsar stared at him, waiting for a reaction. Harry simply gaped. Princess? Lord? Eirith? Atlantis? Ayra? Your Majesty? _What the hell?!_

"Like I said before, please save your questions for the day after tomorrow," Princess Aurenia said, as if hearing his questions. Harry nodded mutely, although his questions kept on popping up in his head. Princess Aurenia rubbed her head absently. Lord Elsar put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Princess Aurenia smiled up at him gratefully.

"Lord Elsar is also my godfather," Princess Aurenia added. Lord Elsar looked at her proudly. Harry raised his eyebrows at this, but wisely said nothing. Princess Aurenia laid her hand on his head. "Rest now, Harry James Potter. You will need it to heal properly." Harry instantly felt a dizzying sensation enter his body and fell asleep on the comfortable mattress in the extravagantly decorated room.

Harry woke up the following day rested, a state he hadn't experienced in a very long time. He found himself in a very large sort of suite. He was currently in the king-sized bed. The bed was donned in black, gold, and silver sheets. It seemed to be the theme color of everything in where he was. There was a bookshelf across the room next to a large window. Next to the bed was a side table with a candleholder. Nine candles were in it, all blown out. There was also a walk-in closet and dresser in the room. Next to the dresser was a mirror the size of the Mirror of Erised.

"I see you have awoken," said a voice behind him. It was the feminine voice of Princess Aurenia. She came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Change and put on a cloak over you," she instructed. "Keep your hood up if you don't wish to be recognized." She left the room gracefully, as if gliding. Harry stood up straight and walked to the closet. It was dark in there. Harry grabbed his wand, which had been in his pocket the whole time, and muttered, "Lumos." The light brightened up the whole closet and Harry nearly fell down in surprise.

Many different kinds of clothes hung in a large circular stand. Harry approached it uncertainly. "Where can I find…" he muttered to himself, "…a cloak." Harry nearly tumbled back in shock as the circular stand swung to the right rapidly and stopped abruptly at the area where cloaks were hung. The clothes swung back and forth because of the sudden stop.

"Whoa," Harry said in awe. He stepped forward once again and flipped through the cloaks. He finally chose a silk black cloak with golden clasps and silver lining. ON the back was a silver sword and longbow overlapping each other. Sparks were erupting out of the end of the sword. When he slipped into the cloak, he noticed the softness of the cloak and how it seemed like a second skin to him. He was too busy feeling the softness to realize the sparks on the back of the cloak start to move and form the name 'Ember'.

He walked through a door to his left and found himself in a smaller room with four tables and ten chairs. Behind the tables, there was a small shelf atop a black trunk. He took one of the books from the shelf and opened it. The pages were absolutely blank.

"Ah, so you have found the Blank Book," said Lord Elsar's voice from behind him. He beckoned to him. "Come, Harry. You will get a chance to explore after the ritual is completed." Harry nodded and followed Lord Elsar out of his rooms. Together, they walked around the castle, as Harry guessed it was. It probably was the size of Hogwarts, if not larger. There were many intricately shaped columns with large runes carved into them. Harry gazed in wonder around him, trying to carefully remember his way so he could not get lost.

"I used to be a mischief-maker when I was in school," Lord Elsar said conversationally. "We made a map of my school while were in there during our free time. It's with my best friend's son. He's living in this castle right now. Probably roaming the halls right now." He laughed. Something clicked in Harry's mind. He smiled to himself under his hood and looked up at Lord Elsar's hidden face. He could almost sense a proud smile under that hood. They turned a final corner and stopped at large wooden doors closely matching those at Hogwarts. Harry took a deep breath as Lord Elsar raised his hand to blow open the doors. Lord Elsar paused a little bit and looked at Harry, asking if he was ready. Harry gulped and nodded. The doors blasted open by the magic erupting from Lord Elsar's hand. Harry, too nervous, didn't gape in awe at the display of wandless magic.

"Is this him?" said a curt voice next to Lord Elsar. He heard a rustle of cloth as Lord Elsar nodded. Harry turned slowly and came face-to-face with a Snape-look-a-like. Harry jumped a bit at the resemblance of this male and his hated Potions professor.

"Well then, step forward, child," the male said irritably. "My name is Lord Entai and you best not make fun of it," he added, hearing a snort from under the young man's hood. Harry bit back a growl at being called 'child', especially by Lord Entai, this castle's Snape he assumed. It seemed that there was one of those people in every castle. Harry stepped forward obediently. Others came up behind Lord Entai.

"These are the Lords and Ladies of the court," Lord Elsar explained. "Lord Enral of Ethain and Lady Azra of Aladei." A male clad in a black cloak and a female donned in a white cloak bowed to him. It seemed that everybody in this…place…wherever he was...wore either black or white cloak, pointed ears, and had extremely pale complexion. Lady Azra and Lord Enral both had blonde hair and green-blue eyes. "They are siblings, as you might have noticed. This is Lady Arwyse of Adrani." A female inclined her head to him in respect and gave him a warm welcoming smile. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Of course, you know Lord Entai of Etrivian." Lord Entai lowered his hood and sneered at him in a Snape-like way. Harry shuddered. He hoped he didn't have to deal with him a lot in the near future. "I am Lord Elsar of Eirith, as you know." He lowered his hood. He had black hair going down just above his shoulders and black eyes glimmering with wisdom and mischief. Harry smirked under his hood, which went by unnoticed by anyone. "We are the Lords and Ladies of the court, as said earlier. There are many Barons, of course, that we are in charge of. Alas, the time for your explanations is not the present. You can expect an explanation of our government system in the very near future."

"You lead the Lords and Ladies," a voice added. Harry looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Princess Aurenia staring at them with twinkling eyes. "You are much too modest to admit that, Lord Elsar." Harry could feel Lord Elsar blush modestly, although he could not see it through his own hood. Lord Entai glared at Princess Aurenia, who merely shrugged at him and said, "I only tell the truth, Lord Entai." Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the expression of envy from Lord Entai to Lord Elsar. Lord Elsar smirked at him as if in triumph and chuckled deeply. Harry had his breakfast in the room he realized was equivalent to the Great Hall. However, there were eight tables in this room and this one was twice as large as the Great Hall. It was almost full, but people could still breathe properly. Harry listened in on many conversations, but found he could not understand some. He supposed the language was French or some other European language. It was definitely not English however. Occasionally, snippets of English could be heard here and there, but it was rather rare.

Afterwards, Harry spent the day in his room resting as Princess Aurenia and Lord Elsar suggested him to do. They hinted that he would need the energy for later. He obliged willingly for he was starting to tire. He collapsed on his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke and found that it was nearly midnight. He got off the bed and let his mind wander. '_This place seems familiar. Where have I seen it before? Hmm…It all seems like I've been here once before in my life. Wait, what about that portrait? But Princess Aurenia said it was her mother's. Hmm…But what if—_' His thoughts were broken when Lord Elsar called out to him, waving a hand softly in front of his face. Harry found himself in a different room than yesterday. This one looked like the Hall of Mirrors from the Palace of Versailles in Muggle France. The ceiling looked like a large window and he found the stars surrounding a full moon. '_Remus…_' Harry thought. The full moon was close to being directly above him. He noticed the Lords and Ladies of the court standing about a few feet apart from each other, forming a loose circle around him.

"The time for the ritual is nearing, Lord Elsar," Princess Aurenia told Lord Elsar. The two had been standing side-by-side right in front of Harry. Lord Elsar nodded in response and went forward to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lord Elsar beckoned him to the center of the large room. "You might want to kneel down, Harry. You will be kneeling in later times of the ritual anyways, so you might as well kneel." Harry did so obediently. Lord Elsar and Princess Aurenia backed away side-by-side two meters away from him. The other Lords and Ladies of the court formed a circle around him next to Princess Aurenia and Lord Elsar. Princess Aurenia started speaking slowly in a language unknown to him.

"En tant que sa soeur et camarade royal, j'accorde mon conseil au prince Ember, également connue sous le nom du Harry James Potter, et également ma fidélité complète," _[As his sister and a royal comrade, I grant my council to prince Ember, also known under the name of Harry James Potter, and also my complete loyalty]_ she said. She looked at him with an emotionless stare, yet with a warm smile. Harry only recognized the word 'ember' and his name, but nothing else. Lord Elsar was next. He too was speaking slowly in a language Harry guessed was French.

"En tant que son parrain et seigneur de sa cour, j'accorde mon conseil au prince Ember, également connue sous le nom du Harry James Potter, et également ma fidélité complète," _[As his godfather and a lord of his court, I grant my council to prince Ember, also known under the name of Harry James Potter, and also my complete loyalty]_ Lord Elsar said. He looked at him and Harry managed a smile before making his face emotionless and blank. Following Lord Elsar, the other Lords and Ladies spoke slowly as one.

"En tant que les seigneurs et dames de sa cour, nous accordons nos conseil à prince Ember, également connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter, et également notre fidélité complète," _[As the lords and ladies of his court, we grant our council to prince Ember, also known under the name of Harry James Potter, and also our complete loyalty]_ they said simultaneously. The midnight-moon shone through a circular window at the ceiling. Its shape matched the full moon's figure. Harry glanced upward and got a glimpse of moonlight shining down upon him when he suddenly felt pain. Pain so much like the Cruciatus, yet so unlike it.

As Lord Elsar predicted, he fell to his knees. He was down on all fours breathing heavily in pain. He didn't dare scream in pain. He had trained himself not to in the past and he didn't dare let that training go to waste. He felt a sort of tingle take over his body and he closed his eyes tightly. At first, all he saw was black, obviously because of his eyelids. Then, he began seeing more events…of the past…

_It was a bright, sunny day. Harry looked around him and saw a perfect little house in front of him, about the size of Number Four Privet Drive, if not larger. The lawn was perfectly cut, the garden perfectly tended to, yet had an air of messiness. He walked – no, glided – to a nearby window to the house. What he saw was a perfect little family he was expecting._

_There was a little baby with black messy hair and emerald green eyes in a crib, being cooed at by a man with jet-black messy hair and hazel eyes and a woman with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Harry realized with a pang of pain that this was his family in the past. Harry's eyes filled with tears. He could hear the conversation coming from inside the house through the window._

_"James, Harry must visit his home…his real home," his mother told his father. Harry smiled faintly at the sight. James sighed in defeat._

_"You've been asking me that for a long time now," James remarked with a small laugh._

_"That's because maybe I want you to do it," Lily snapped. James shrugged._

_"I'll take him tomorrow, Lils, I promise," James assured his red-haired wife. Lily glared at him doubtingly and sauntered off to the kitchens._

_"Don't worry, Harry, I'll show you the way of the Elves," James whispered cooingly to his one-year-old son. Before the vision faded…_

He felt many eyes look onto him with confusion and concern. Harry's first thought was, '_I guess this isn't supposed to be happening…_' Harry felt the darkness overcome him and he felt a melting sensation, as if blending in with the walls. More visions filled his head. Eventually, he fell into unconsciousness.

Harry was having a dreamless night. When he finally opened his eyelids, and emerald green eyes looked up at emerald green. He gasped and nearly fell out of his bed in surprise, had the person not caught him. Emerald-Eyed-Person lifted him back onto his bed. Harry blinked a few times to get used to the light. Once again, Emerald-Eyed-Person looked at him in curiosity. As Harry blinked out the darkness in his vision, and found out that Emerald-Eyed-Person actually was Princess Aurenia. She was dressed in riding attire with black boots and her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Réveillez-vous, frère!" _[Wake up, brother!]_ she exclaimed cheerfully. Harry was astounded that he understood what the excited elf maiden had said, when it was clearly not English.

"Frère? Je n'ai aucunes soeurs ou frère..." _[Brother? I do not have any sisters or brothers…]_ he said thoughtfully. The language he spoke astounded him to no ends. Princess Aurenia squealed in delight.

"Il était réussi! Harry peut parler en notre langue, Elsar!" _[It is successful! Harry is able to speak our language, Elsar!]_ yelled Princess Aurenia outside in the hallway. Harry raised his eyebrows at the sudden cheerfulness of the royal elf. Just yesterday, the female had been stern and cool, but now, her expression was one of delight and joy. Harry heard Lord Elsar's shouted reply and Lady Arwyse's stern scolding from where he was lying.

"What did I just say?" Harry asked in confusion. Princess Aurenia frowned at him as she poked her head back into the room. She settled onto one of the chairs beside his bed.

"The words will come to you," Princess Aurenia remarked. "Just repeat what you had said in your head, then search your brain. You'll get the translation. Oh I do hope the spell worked… We've been working for years to try to get it to work!" Harry noticed an American accent in her voice and raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't raised in England. I was raised around here. Imagine the look on everyone's faces when my accent is American instead of British or French! It was very funny." Seeing his eyebrows still raised, Princess Aurenia continued, "Oh c'mon! Where's everyone's sense of humor? It seems only Elsar and I have humor around here." Harry blinked. "Okay, I guess I'll get Elsar in here to help you out…" She jumped up and poked her head outside the door. "ELSAR! ELSAR! WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!" She popped back into the room and waited patiently.

Lord Elsar glided in, as most elves, as Harry noticed, usually had done. Elsar had his face blank of any emotions, and Harry realized why. Lady Arwyse followed into the room after him. Princes Aurenia immediately straightened up, tucked her right ankle underneath her left, and folded her hands gently on her lap.

"Greetings, Lady Arwyse," Princess Aurenia said, nodding to the Ayra Lady in acknowledgement. "Lord Elsar." Harry noted that the princess seemed to have lost her playful attitude and instantly gained a serious one.

"I had just wanted to check in and see if the prince is doing well," Lady Arwyse said in a soft voice. "I will leave to give you privacy." She glanced at Harry. "Good day." She walked swiftly out of the room and out of their sight. Princess Aurenia's face snapped to Lord Elsar's, and the Entari Lord checked the hallway. Getting a nod of affirmation, Princess Aurenia dropped her position and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, your day will be absolutely _horrible_!" Princess Aurenia stated. "After getting a brief tour of the palace, you'll be starting your lessons. I'm willing to bet that you'll have etiquette lessons first!"

"Aure, Aure," said Lord Elsar in a teasing voice. "You're confusing the lad! Come now, let him ask some questions." Princess Aurenia rolled her eyes but smiled towards Harry anyways, giving him a nod to start.

"First of all, why am I well-versed in French?" Harry asked the first question in his mind. "The last time that I checked, the only language I could speak was English."

"Side effect of the spell," Princess Aurenia answered with a wave of her hand. Harry raised his eyebrows, prompting for her to continue. "The spell grants our allegiance to you. Well, _their_ allegiance to you, anyways. It's only my loyalty you're getting. And you're getting our council. So we're supposed to teach you about the ways. We took an oath, so if we have to keep on teaching you until we die, or until we've taught you all you need to know."

"Ah."

"Ah is right, kid," Lord Elsar said. "You're about to get a few more surprises today."

"Really?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing in curiosity. "Like what?"

"Oh you'll see," Lord Elsar replied mysteriously. "After your classes of course. Aure!" Princess Aurenia broke off her gaze out the window to focus on her godfather. "Do you have the Temp?" Princess Aurenia nodded vigorously before leaping up and heading towards the door. She looked around and took a few steps back. She created a ball of light from her hand and threw it at the wall across from her. It spread out, shaping itself to be a door. Rapidly, it began shrinking. Princess Aurenia cursed – in which Harry blinked at – and getting a head start, seemed to blend in with the light, disappearing from his sight.

"What did she just do?" Harry asked Lord Elsar. There were many things here that he couldn't understand. That happened to be one of many.

"You tell me," Lord Elsar replied simply. "Your parents took you on a tour here, didn't they? When you were young? When you got those visions, didn't you get a vision of your parents?"

"Y-yes," Harry stuttered, his mind reeling.

"So, you tell me," Lord Elsar finished. Harry wracked his brain over and over again, thinking of his life. He passed through his fifth, fourth, third, second, and first year at Hogwarts and his Dursley years quickly. As soon as he came to the point where he was one and a half years old, memories were harder to come by. He clearly remembered the green flash of light. That was one of his clearest memories, because that was what had made him the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. He strained his mind a little more, searching desperately for any memory of his parents.

"Here, let me help you out," Lord Elsar said, placing a hand on his head. Harry temporarily forgot about his Hogwarts and Dursley years, concentrating on his life with his parents. He remembered his first Christmas. There was a big Christmas tree in the center of the familiar house he had seen in his visions. His parents were sitting on a plush light blue sofa, and in between them, was a little version of himself. He searched for memories afterwards, considering it was probably after his first birthday that they had shown him to this place, wherever he was.

"Our lands are called Terredepaix." Harry opened his eyes – which he hadn't noticed had fallen shut – and looked up to see Lord Elsar's palm still on his forehead. _Terredepaix._ That one word triggered more memories into his head.

"She…meh…mel…Melted?" Lord Elsar grinned widely, nodding. Harry blinked once again as that word triggered even more memories of his one-year-old self. "And this…this is Prince's Chamber…Two?" Lord Elsar beamed and shook his head in affirmative. "That helps a lot…" Harry whispered as the more he thought, the more memories he got of the home.

"Will you show me around the Palace?" Harry asked eagerly. "Maybe I could release some more memories…get more acquainted to where I'm going to live in." Lord Elsar smiled.

"Of course," he answered. Harry's attention caught the sidewall, where a great mass of light formed to a door shape, before starting to shrink in a rapid pace. Princess Aurenia came tumbling out, nearly hyperventilating. Lord Elsar turned to her with an eyebrow quirked in amusement. "What took you so long?" Princess Aurenia apologized hurriedly.

"I ran into Lady Arwyse and Baroness Sapientia, and they would not stop talking for hours," Princess Aurenia explained. "I made up the excuse that I needed to 'answer Nature's call' and dashed off here. It's tiring to have to create a portal! I'm not experienced enough to have to run and focus on Melting _and_ to create a porte portique." _[portal door]_ Lord Elsar held out his hand, as if asking for something. Princess Aurenia blinked at it blankly before Lord Elsar waved his hand around slightly to force her to concentrate.

"Of course!" Princess Aurenia exclaimed after a while. "I'm sorry, El. I didn't mean to take so long." Lord Elsar shrugged and wiggled his fingers suggestively. Princess Aurenia laughed feebly before reaching into her cloak pocket. She pulled out a long medallion; almost as elegant as the gold torque she wore at her neck. The torque was pure gold in color, and displayed the symbol he had seen earlier on the back of his cloak: a sword overlapping and arrow, except it was gold, not multi-colored as his cloak was. The medallion had a black cord, tied elegantly at the ends and looping through the hole of a silver-colored, circle-shaped piece of silver. She felt around the edges of the medallion, tracing unrecognizable words at the side and muttering a few things to herself. Princess Aurenia grudgingly handed the medallion to Lord Elsar.

"We Elves call it Médaillon qui Prolonge le Temps, although just Temp, for short," _[Medallion Which Prolongs Time]_ Lord Elsar said at his curious expression. "I don't believe your mother and father showed you that on your week-long stay here when you were a year old. It was too dangerous to use it back then. We were still researching how to use it properly."

"And how exactly _is_ it used?" Harry probed eagerly. He was elated at the fact that he was temporarily, if not permanently, living in his parents' homeland, albeit very homesick and missing his human friends.

"You see, you tap this button at the bottom," Lord Elsar explained. He did so and another Temp, similar to the one he had around his neck, appeared in his hand. "It creates a duplicate, or duplicates, of the Temp. You just have to mentally think of how many you need, and that many will appear in your hand. The maximum it will allow, though, is fifteen. No more or no less. It helps a good deal when we need quick Court Meetings during a busy time." He handed a Temp to Harry, who took it and placed it around his neck gingerly. Harry felt a wave of magic course through his veins, and he watched as Princess Aurenia started tapping her foot impatiently, although it looked like she was doing this as slowly as humanly – _or Elven-ly_, Harry thought, grinning – possible.

"This device slows down time. As you can see, normally, Aure would be tapping her foot very, very fast. Now, it seems like her foot is going down to the floor and wouldn't reach it until half an hour later." Harry looked at it interestedly. "You're going to be using it a lot these next few weeks."

"W-what?!" Harry spluttered. "Am I not going to go back to my friends? I mean, they'd worry! Like Hermione, she'd be fretting that I ran away, or something or another!"

"You're babbling." Harry immediately shut up and blushed slightly. He didn't mean to over react, but it just somehow spilled. "I know you're worried about your friends and surrogate family—" At this point, Harry looked down slightly, thinking of his dead godfather shamefully, "—but it will only be a few weeks! It will seem like a year to you, I gather—" _You don't know how literate that statement is,_ Lord Elsar thought to himself, "—but it will not be _too_ long. You will see them eventually. Now, get dressed and prepare for the tour. It will last for about two hours, then we're off to breakfast. Afterwards, I'll hand you over to Lady Arwyse. She teaches you etiquette and language. You won't spend too much time on that, I wager. After that, you have Lord Entai at hand-to-hand combat. Don't worry; he's a good teacher. He's only lacking in the attitude area, but just let his attitude linger and it'll settle and you'll get used to it. Afterwards, you have Lord Enral for Battle Magic. Then, to Lady Azra for Elven History, Traditions, and Customs. And last, you have Aure and myself. She and I will teach you the tricks on ruling and teach you your responsibilities to your land." Lord Elsar tapped another part of the medallion and Princess Aurenia came back to life, as it seemed.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled.

"Now, like I said before. Get dressed! We will start the tour of the castle shortly." With that last statement, the elegant Elves, one Ayra, the other Entari, left the room, leaving a confused, yet eager Harry behind to explore his new room and get ready for the much filled day.

**_Author's Notes: I am DEAD TIRED! Two bloody months, and I haven't updated! Go ahead and flame me, I know I damn well deserve it! Let me at least try to explain myself, before you do?_**

**_I am nearing the end of the school year (two weeks left!) and I had end of year tests last week, each two hours long with 50-75 questions each. I also have a project to do for Social Studies...which is due this Friday..._**

**_Also, as I stated in my profile, extra curricular activities have started, and the only days I get to write are very few and far between! The next chapter will probably be up in three weeks, at most. After I finish my tests this coming week, the workload will lessen, and therefore, I will have more time to write!_**

**_Thank you for waiting SO very patiently! Chapter Six should be up following this one. No need to review, this is just a side-story to help fill in some facts._**


End file.
